The Best Friend
by 1234rewqasd5
Summary: This story is about my OC character called Jenifer. Their is a full summery inside. Norman/OC story.
1. Prologue

Hello! My name is Jennifer Westwood, but most people just call me Jenny, and I'm 14 years old. Anyway, I live a nice normal life, in the quiet countryside, or rather...I did before the war started. Now my parents are away doing their part for our country, my father a solder and my mother a nurse. Whilst I wait for their safe return, I'm staying at my best friends house, with the rest of his family. I've known him for as long as I can remember, our parents where friends, so it made it easier for us to see each other, since they where always round each others houses, and we're also the same age, so that's a bonus. Anyway everything was normal until one interesting day...


	2. The Cousins Come To Stay

Today Mrs. Green had reminded us about the cousins coming tomorrow, to stay whilst the war was on. Norman never told me that he had any cousins. They couldn't be that bad that he would never mention them, could they?

Everyone was outside on the farm doing their chores, before getting reddy for the cousins. Megsi was cleaning the stables, Vincent was using a machine called the Scratch O Matic to brush the pigs. The Scratch O Matic was a machine that their father made, and it was quite clever too. I was about to go help Megsi like I do every morning, but then I saw Norman walking past. I thought now would be a good time to ask about these mystery cousins.

" Hey Norman!" I shouted, jogging over to him. He stopped suddenly and turned to face me,

" What is it Jenny?" He asked, looking up at me a little. I was slightly taller than him, but not by much, a couple of inches or so, we both had brown hair, but mine came just passed my solders, and I had chocolaty brown eyes, whilst he had the most beautiful icy blue eyes you've ever seen.

" I just wanted to ask, about your cousins" I said ounce I caught up with him, " Do you actually know anything about them?" He looked a little confused for a second. Maby he really didn't know anything about them.

" Well I knew that we had cousins, but I never met them, so I don't know what they are like" He replied.

" Oh well. Come on we can go check on the barely together!" I said happily. I grabbed his hand, and ran to the field with the barley. When we got to the field I let go of Norman's hand and turned to face him. I saw a faint blush on his cheeks witch made me giggle a little.

" What are you laughing at!" He said defensively. I didn't answer, but kept on laughing, so he yelled " What!" I calmed down my giggles enough to say,

" Your blushing!" I said pointing at his face. His eyes grew wide and he hurridly turned round and said,

" Come on, we should get to the tractor" He was walking as fast as he could, witch in the end would be a waste of energy, since we where going to the same place. The tractor had been modified, so that we could put an extra seat on it, in case two people where in the fields at any one time. We where just about to start the tractor when a man popped up, scaring us half to death,

" Hello you two" He said, sounding very sly. I was the first to speak,

" Mr. Phil! What are you doing here?" Me and Norman where both a little surprised.

" Oh just on my way home" He said.

" But you don't need to go through these field to get home uncle Phil" Said Norman sceptically. Phil seemed to panic a little before calming himself, but I'm sure Norman didn't notice.

" I know, but your mother tells me about the idea you both came up with to pay for the tractor, what on earth made you think of that?" He asked acting interested. Something fishy was going on here, and I didn't want him to know what we did, just in case he was bluffing, but before I could say anything, Norman beat me too it.

" Well I saw farmer McCready at the shop, and he said he was looking to buy some pigs, so I offered to sell him ours, and he jumped at the opportunity" He said this without even thinking, but before he could tell Phil anything else I cut in and said,

" I'm sorry Mr. Phil, but we really must get on now!" With that I turned the engine on, witch made Phil quickly jump out of the way, so we could go past.

" What's gotten into you?" Asked Norman ounce we where out of ear shot, " Your not normally like this" I sighed and said,

" I really don't think you should have told him about the plan" I looked at him, and I saw confusion plastered on his face.

" What? Why?" He asked questioningly

" I don't know he was just acting a little suspicious" I admitted . Norman's lips lifted into a smile,

" Your just overreacting. Uncle Phil always acts like that" He said

" Your right" I said giving in, " I'm just over thinking things. Come on, lets get this done" We continued with the barly for another hour before we where done.

By the time we got back to the farm it was already mid-day, and we had the rest of our chores to do yet, but before we could actually get anything done a very posh looking car came through the entrance of the farm.

" Who's that?" I asked Megsi who was standing next to me. Looking shocked she said,

" That must be the cousins!" All the time not taking her eyes of the car.

" But their not due till tomorrow!" Said Norman, also not taking his eyes of the car,

" Well that's a car not usually seen around here, and let's face it, what other possibility could their be, it has to be them!" I said as-a-matter-of-factly. With that said, we looked at each other, dropped what we where doing and ran to the entrance of the farm. I could hear the faint voice of Vincent behind us yelling,

" Do you think they've got any sweets?" Trust him to want sweets at a time like this. When we got to the front we saw that they had someone driving the car for them.

" Wow how posh can you get, they even have a chauffeur!" I said/shouted in astonishment. The others just nodded, agreeing with me. One of the two people that where in the car came out of the car, and around it towards us. He looked too pampered for his own good, and dressed in cloths that are not suitable for country farm life.

" Hello covered in poo people, do you speak English?" He said, offending us.

" Your early!" Norman said angrily, taking a step forward.

" Yes poo man, we have come far away from the land of soap, and indoor toilets!" He said, not looking at us. In fact every time he did look at us, it was for only a second, as if the sight of us disgusted him, and I'm not gonna let him treat us like dirt so easily.

" Hey you can't just come here and treat us how ever you please!" I yelled at him, walking forward a few steps. This made him look at me for a second, and then he smirked, witch confused me.

" Oh but I can, because you see we are so much better than all of you!" He said evily.

" What! No your-" Before I could continue I felt someone's hand on my own, that stopped me from going forward.

" Jenny just leave it" It was Norman. Witch was Ironic, since he was usually the hot head, and I'm usually the one to calm him down. We than heard screaming coming from the other side of the car, so we all went round and we saw the man trying to pull a girl out of the car. She was wearing pale pink, witch was certainly not suitable for farm country life. That would get ruined in a matter of seconds. The girl kicked, witch caused the man to go flying backwards right into the pond. That caused me to giggle a little. Also because the girl was absolutely hating it here already!

" Master Cyril please take miss Celia's new cloths!" He said handing like 50 boxes to the kid. Cyril and Norman then started to insult each other, witch resulted in us all chasing each other through the farm.

Later on we found our self s inside the house, and the jam that Norman and his siblings had worked so hard on to make got smashed by Cyril. We all stared shocked at the place the jam jar smashed. Nobody spoke until Norman said darkly,

" They die!" We then started another chase around the house. It went on for hours until Mrs. Green decided to come home. By then me and Celia where in our own little squabble, with Megsi on my side. Megsi had her by the lace of her dress, and I had her by the hair, and pulling hard,

" Two against one, that's not fair!" Celia squealed, " Haven't you ever heard of fair play!"

" Haven't you heard of manners!" I retorted. Somehow she had managed to push me away, and get Megsi over the banister pulling on her hair, but that didn't last long, since I jumped her from behind making her topple and nearly falling down the stairs. Instead she ran right past me into the living room.

" Come back hear you little beast!" Megsi yelled. We both ran after her and trapped her in the room. Soon enough we where joined by Norman Cyril and Vincent.

We where still fighting for God knows how long until a very ugly, scary looking lady walked into the room. All the movement in the room stopped as we turned to face her. She was dressed all in black, and carried a long, bent walking stick.

" I am Nanny McPhee" She said calmly, but the silence was ruined when I felt a sharp slap go right across the back of my head,

" Owww!" I cried, " You'll pay for that missy!" I yelled as I grabbed Celia from the front, and Megsi grabbed her from the back. Then Nanny McPhee started to speak, but nobody heard her.

" Please listen carefully. You are all to stop what you are doing and go to bed" She said calmly ounce again. But none of us listened, so she brought out her stick from her cloak and banged it against the floor. We all stopped fighting, and looked around confused.

" Was that supposed to impress us?" Asked Cyril, but then...He started to hurt himself, so did Norman and Megsi and Vincent and then me. I was pulling my hair, and me and Celia pulled our selfs into each other, we let out pained crys as we collided for heads and continued to hurt our selfs.

" It's Her!" I yelled, " It happened when she banged that stick!" I pointed at the stick.

" Make us stop!" Everyone yelled.

" On one condition. That you all apologize for hurting each other" Nanny McPhee said. In the en we all gave up and apologized to each other, just before Mr. Green's letters got burned. After that happened, we all hurried up the the stairs with a quick goodnight to Mrs. Green.


	3. Bed Time

After we got upstairs, I went straight over to the desk to finish something I started earlier. Celia came wondering over to me to see what I was writing. It was a letter to my mother and father. Writing to them was the only way I got to keep in contact with them, whilst they are away at war, even if I'm no good at it, it's better than nothing.

" What ghastly hand writing, and such poor grammar!" The voice of the over pampered Celia came floated into my ears. I looked up from my letter to see her hovering over me. She was staring down at the letter with a disapproving look.

" I mean I doubt that anyone would be able to read it" She said smugly. I glared at her.

" But I'm dyslexic, I can't help it!" I replied, glaring at her, hoping she would stop insulting me, and go away, I mean I had nothing against the cousins...OK I did, but...They could be down right annoying sometimes.

" Oh!" She said shocked, I thought she was going to apologize, but I had no such luck, " Well in that case you should get your parents to take you to classes to improve your grammar then" That was it, I had had enough of her. I shot up from my chair and shouted at her, By this point everyone was staring at us.

" My parents can't afford to take me to classes!" She took a step back, " Anyway in case you haven't noticed, my parents are away fighting a war right now!" My voice then softened, " The same thing that your father is probably doing!" With that I just left it, not wanting to start another fight, witch is what I'm sure she was trying to do, instead I just waked over to Normans bed, and sat down next to him. He just rested his hand on my shoulder and gave me a friendly smile, witch I returned. I was about to say something when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We all stared at the stairs waiting for the scary nanny to emerge.

" We're not fighting!" Said the scared voice of Vincent, as the nanny came into sight,

" Yes I can see that" She said.

" We don't know how any of that happened downstairs, but I'm in charge, and I don't need some nanny's help!" Norman shouted. Then Nanny McPhee said something that made me think a little about what she could mean,

"There is something you should understand about the way I work" She said, looking at us all individually, "When you need me but do not want me, then I must stay. When you want me but no longer need me, then I have to go" She stared at us, " Now down to business, in the absence of any spare bed's, then Norman will be sharing with Cyril"

" Id rather share with a goat" Norman said, not giving in,

" Celia and Megsi, would you be willing to share?" Nanny McPhee asked,

" Id rather sleep with Jeroldeen!" Megsi spat,

" She's our cow and Id rather share with a n elephant!" Vincent shouted.

" Wait just one second!" Celia shouted, " Why can't I just have this bed right here!" She pointed at the small bed that was right next to Normans. Me and Norman looked up at her and then to the bed. That was the bed that I was meant to be sleeping in, and I didn't want her in it!

" Of coarse it would have to be moved away from this rotten boy!" She said crossing her arms.

" That's Jenny's!" He said defensively. Before another fight could break out, Nanny McPhee cut in,

" You will all have to come to some agreement" Everyone said "Never" one after the other, except for me, since I wasn't asked to share, this really had nothing to do with me. But then...She banged her stick again, and at first nothing happened, but then the farm animals started to come up, and then an elephant, and they got into everyone's bed. We didn't notice Nanny McPhee leaving the room.

Everyone was so cramped in their beds, that they could hardly move. Their was a lot of arguments, and stupid comments made, before everyone finally started to drift of to sleep. Everyone except for me of coarse.

About an hour or so had passed, but I couldn't get to sleep because of the stench the animals where giving off. I never knew farm animals could smell so bad. I took a look around the room, and everyone else seemed to be sleeping, and then my eyes landed on Norman. He was right opposite me, since he was top, and tailing with Cyril. I didn't know if he was asleep or not, so I whispered,

" Norman, Norman are you awake?" I waited for him to reply and he did.

" What do you think?" He whispered back as he opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow to look at me. I did the same. " The stench is so strong I bet mother could smell it!" He said.

" Well everyone else doesn't seem to mind it any more" I said giggling quietly as I looked at the sleeping figures of the room ounce again, he did the same, except he said,

" How could they possibly be sleeping?" We looked at each other and let out quiet laughs, before I fell back down on my back. I sighed.

" This has been a very interesting day hasn't it?" I asked looking at the ceiling. He mimicked my movements and replied,

" Yeah, spectacular" He said sarcastically "I doubt we will ever forget this" He continued.

" yeah" It was silent for a minute. " We should at lest try and get some sleep" I commented,

" OK, goodnight Jenny" Norman said, now sounding very tired. How long had we been talking,

" Goodnight Norman" I said sounding equally tired. As soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep, since I had stopped noticing the stench, it was now easier to get to sleep.

I dreamt that the war was over, and how everyone came back from it safe and sound. Also how I got to see my parents again, and be the same happy family we where before again. I dreamt I saw my mother in the kitchen cooking dinner, in her favourite, bright red dress, and how I would sit by the toasty fire, on a cold winters night, whilst father would read my favourite books to me...My dream is to just be a family again, and not be torn apart by war. I wish that my dream was real, and that everybody, not just my parents, everybody would come back from war alive and well. Nobody deserves to be split up from their family because of war


	4. Some Very Bad News

The next morning we where all awoken by a loud trumpet going off. I shot up from my bed, along with everyone else and looked towards the source of the noise. It was Nanny McPhee again.

" Rise and shine, bed's made and downstairs for breakfast" She looked at us all, and walked down stairs.

" Typical of your family to hire a nanny with a face that could win the war hands down" Said Cyril, not looking impressed.

" I do wish you would stop insulting them" I said quietly so he couldn't hear me, but I'm sure Norman did, since he gave me a grateful smile before he said,

" We've not hired her, and she is not our nanny!" Norman said not looking at Cyril.

" Well yeah, but if you didn't hire her, then who is she, and how could she do all those things?" I asked Norman. He looked at me but remand silent. It may sound like I'm stupid, but I actually did think that their mother had hired this nanny.

" I have a theory" Said Cyril. We all looked at him expectantly, " she's a secret weapon, whenever she bangs that stick, it gives off an orderless chemical, so she gassed us!" I sighed. That was really stupid.

" That is the mist stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Megsie snapped, voicing my thoughts. We all got up out of bed, and me and Megsie went into the bathroom to change, whilst Celia went to look for something to wear. When we came back out we saw that Norman and Vincent where dressed, but Cyril was looking for something in his case. The four of us didn't bother waiting for Cyril or Celia, so we just went down stairs.

" Good morning Mrs. Green" I said happily.

" Why good morning darling's, come and sit down for breakfast" She replied with the same happy voice. We all sat down, and I sat next to Norman. We where given a bowl of porridge. Me and Norman both reached for the napkins in the middle of the table at the same time, and as our hands touched We both blushed a deep red colour. He pulled his hand back immediately and mutterd a quick " Sorry" and went back to his food. I went back to mine as well, but I caught Megsi staring at me smiling. I just ignored her and looked away.

A few minutes later Cyril came downstairs, still in his pyjamas and also...Wearing a gas mask. He still thought he had the right idea. What. An. Idiot. Celia still hadn't come down though.

" Is that you Cyril?" Mrs. Green asked surprised, as soon as she noticed him.

" Yes it is" He answered as if nothing was wrong. We where all staring at him.

" Why are you wearing a gas mask?" She asked confused.

" In case of a gas attack" He said looking at Nanny McPhee. I let out a laugh, but disguised it as a cough.

" Oh are you all right dear?" Mrs. Green asked me. I just nodded at her and smiled. But then she noticed something, " Where's Celia?"

" Looking for something to wear" Cyril answered as he pushed his food away.

" Oh your mother will never forgive me for that!" She exclaimed, thinking back to how we all destroyed Celia's cloths.

" Norman don't forget the pigs are getting picked up at noon, I'll be back by then, I've got to run!" Mrs. Green yelled running out of the door, whilst yelling something about mouse traps. As soon as she was gone, their was a tapping on the window, and then a smash, as part of it fell out, and a bird flew in. Nanny McPhee started to talk to it, as she walked outside.

It didn't take Megsi that long to fix the window, and me and Norman to wash and dry up. Of coarse it would have taken even less time if Cyril had helped.

"Ok, chores" Norman said, ounce we had finished cleaning up." Megsie, you feed Jeroldeen, me and Jenny will get the pigs ready for farmer McCready, Vincent's collecting the egg's, Cyril" He paused for a moment, before smirking, " You can sweep up the dung!" I smiled a little.

" Oh I would love to sweep up the dung!" He said sarcastically, " But sadly I've left my dung sweepers at home" He said smiling, and nodding smugly. Me Norman and Megsi glared at him.

" Come on Jenny" This time he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

" I can't believe how idle they both are!" Norman yelled angrily as he let go of my hand. He walked into a she and grabbed the bucket full of food, and started for the barn.

" Norman you've just got to learn to ignore them" I said calmly. He stopped suddenly and whirled around. He had angry eyes.

" Ignore them!" He repeated, " How could I ignore them! They are two of the most rudest people I have ever met in my life!" He yelled at me. I took a step back out of shock. He had never shouted at me before. Having the cousins here must have really taken it's toll on him.

" I'm only trying to help you know. You don't need to shout at me" I said softly. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to look at him.

" I'm sorry" I heard him say. " It's just that they are really really getting on my nerves!" He hissed aggravated. I just looked at him for a second, and then I just walked up to him and hugged him. I felt him hug back after a few seconds of hesitation. I pulled away after a moment, with a faint blush on my cheeks, and on his too.

" Come on!" I said with a wide smile, " Lets take this to the pigs" He was smiling too as we made our way to the barn. Not expecting what we would find.

As soon as we got to he pig pen we stared shocked. The pen was empty!

" The piglets!" I yelled shocked, " Where are they!" I started looking around frantically.

" Come on we've got to tell the others!" Norman yelled to me as he took off running back to the house, with me hot on his heels.

" The piglet's have escaped!" Norman yelled, bursting through the door nearly making them all jump out of their skin.

" Escaped how!" Megsie asked confused. I was a little confused, I mean how do piglet's dig a hole?

" They dug a hole somehow!" I replied.

" We have to find them! Come on Jenny!" Megsi yelled, grabbing my arm and running out of the door, towards the field.

When we got to the field, we all decided to split up and try to get the piglets. It was Me, Norman and Cyril, who I was surprised came to help, and then it was Megsie, Vincent and Celia, who I was even more surprised came to help. Me Norman and Cyril had corned a piglet by a tree, and where closing in on it.

" Take it slowly" Norman whispered. As soon as we where about to grab it, it ran up the tree!

" What!" I yelled surprised, " How is this possible!" I continued as I watched I run along the thin branches of the tree. It then jumped out of it and...Sort of flew to the next tree, and jumped out of it and ran away. The three of us where laughing now.

" I take it this isn't normal then?" Cyril asked, as we ran to the piglet,

" No of coarse it isn't!" Norman replied. We chased the piglet's all over for at least another 10 minutes or so, before gave in and met up. Then we came up with a strategy to capture the piglets. Lucky for us, Cyril had been trained at cadet school.

Norman and Cyril where sitting in a tree with Mrs. Greens wedding dress veil, ready to use as a net. Me Megsi and Celia where sitting on the bank across from them waiting to grab the piglets.

" Megsie? Jenny? Celia?" Norman asked.

" Ready!" We both replied. He then made some kind of whistling sound, and after a few seconds...The piglets came running around the corner, with Vincent behind them. The piglets went straight for the apples we left out as bait, and as soon as they where all their, Norman and Cyril dropped the Veil. Me, Megsie and Celia dashed towards the veil to hold it down until Norman and Cyril got down. As soon as they did, we each grabbed a piglet.

" Come on guys! We have to hurry and get back to the farm!" I yelled. We all took off as fast as we could down the road, hoping that farmer McCready was still their.

When we got back to the farm, we where all relived to see him their. We all loaded the piglets onto his cart, and tried to tell him about the synchronized swimming, and the climbing trees, but he nor where having any of it, but we did manage to get some extra for them witch was a bonus. Mrs. Green even said, hat in a weeks time, we could have a picnic when the tractor was all paid for. Later on though, The Cousins car came through the gate. Celia thought it was to pick them up, but it was just to bring her some shoes. She looked so sad as she ran off towards the field. I bet she taught her mother had abandoned her. Cyril looked sad too as he followed her.

A few hours later, it was just getting a little dark, and everyone was happy again. Celia was wearing some cloths that Megsie had let her borrow, and Cyril had finally gotten dressed. We where all sitting in the living room, laughing and having a good time. We all heard a knock at the door but we thought nothing of it until...Mrs. Green came into the living room. She looked like she was about to cry. Ho could hat have been at the door, to make her so upset.

" Jennifer" She said monotonously. She used my full name...When people used my full name it usually meant that I was in trouble, or something bad had happened. " Could I have a word with you in the kitchen?" She asked. Not waiting for a reply she turned and walked into the kitchen. I got up and followed. All eyes where on me. Norman looked a little worried. I walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind me.

" What is it you wanted to talk to me about Mrs. Green?" I asked when she didn't say anything. Without saying a word she handed me a small yellow envelope. I said The War Office on it. My face darkened. It was a telegram. I looked at it, not wanting to know what was inside it. My hands shook as I lifted the flap of the envelope. I pulled out the paper inside so slowly so It would be longer before saw it's contents. As soon as I read the first line, my breathing stopped. I looked at the note with wide, teary eyes. My parents...Where killed in action.


	5. Authors Note!

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't really been updating, but I really don't have much free time. I have homework pretty much every day, I'm at my theatre group pretty much all day Sunday, then I go to my friends or she comes to mine, I'm at my other mates Wednesdays, and she's at mine Thursdays, I have homework the rest of the week, and no internet past 9:15. I will try to update as much as I can.**


	6. Thats What Friends Are For

I was finding it hard to breathe, and I would have fell down on the ground, if the chair behind me didn't catch me. I started to cry quite loudly, and Mrs. Green came to sit next to me and put her arm around me, in attempt to comfort me. She too was a little teary eyed now.

After a minute or so, I still hadn't calmed down, and the other children came out of the living room, too see what was going on.

" What happened?" I looked up and saw them all standing their looking confused, but they looked shocked as soon as they saw my tear filled eyes. I stared at them for a second, and then back to Mrs. Green, before I leapt up and ran out of the door. I could hear Mrs. Green's calls for me to come back, but I didn't listen, I just kept running, even though the cold rain stung my skin.

I ran into the barn, and collapsed into a pile of hay. I just lay their and cried for a while, showing no signs of calming down.

After a while I heard someone sit down beside me. I gasped and sat up, only to be brought face to face with Norman.

" Mother told us what happened" He said quietly, looking down. Another sob escaped my mouth before he continued. " I don't know how bad it must feel, to have someone so special taken away" He continued sadly. I started crying even more now. The thought of never seeing my parents again...I just didn't want to have to think about it, but I really didn't have a choice to think about the fact that, every morning when I wake up, they won't be their, on my Birthday, they won't be their with a present saying " Happy Birthday!" And the fact that I could be sent away to some orphanage, It scared me, and it all just made me cry even harder.

I felt Norman put his hand on my shoulder, in attempt to make me feel better, but instead I just flung my arms around him, and rested my head on his shoulder, and cried quietly. He hesitate a little, but after a second, I felt him return the hug.

I was lucky to have friend like Norman. I still remember the first time I met him, we where both five years old. Our parents had gotten together for a little get together, and my parents took me to Normans house with them. It was a really great day, and I will never forget it.

We both sat their in the hay for God knows how long, before I finally calmed down enough, so I could stop crying. Norman pulled away from me, and I did too. He held me at arms length and said,

" Come on, we should go back to the house. You must be tired." He stood up, and extended a hand for me to grab. When I did, he tried to help me up, but my legs felt so heavy, and when I actually stood up, I just toppled over again. Norman saw me struggling, so he keeled down in front of me and said, " I'll carry you. Climb on my back." I thought about protesting, but their really was no other way, so without a word I climbed onto his back. He hooked his arms around my legs, and stood up with a little difficulty, be he didn't mind. He really was a great friend. He started walking and I closed my eyes. Before we got back to the house I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sun beating down on my face, and an empty room. I sat up and looked around the room. I noticed that I was in my bed. I was confused as to how I got here, but then I remembered Norman giving me a piggie back, and then falling asleep. A thought popped into my head, 'Maybe what happened last night was a dream!' But I know that it couldn't be. I remember it all too clearly for it to be a dream. I sighed and slowly got up and got dressed.

It took me a while, but I slowly ascended the stairs, only to be greeted by the face of Mrs. Green.

" Oh, good morning dear" She said happily when she noticed me, " Did you sleep well?"

" Yes thank you" I said with a small smile. I walked over to the table and sat down, looking straight ahead.

" Are you feeling any better?" Asked Mrs. Green worriedly. I knew she was referring to the news of my parents, but to be honest...I was feeling a little better, I mean after how Norman had came to comfort me last night.

" A little" I replied simply. She seemed to breath a sigh of relief when I said this, and she put a bright smile on her face, and looked at me, like she had just remembered something. She sat down in the chair besides me and said sounding a little surprised, but happy at the same time.

" You know, I've never seen Norman so worried about someone before" My head shot up to meet her eyes,

" What!" I asked shocked,

" I mean apart from when their father went to war, he's never been like this with anyone" I looked back at the table for a moment and thought about what I had just heard. ' He's never worried about anyone like this before? So why is he worrying so much about me!' I was a little confused to say the least.

" I mean after I told everyone what happened, he was straight out the door. You two must be closer than we all think" She said to me softly, but still looking me straight in the eye. I looked down and blushed. ' No she must be wrong, we can't be that close can we? I mean we've been friends for nearly 10 years, and Neither of us have ever shown any interest in the other, or at least I haven't noticed any signs of it.'

" Where is everybody?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

" Their all out doing their chores. I'm sure they will be glad to hear your okay" She said smiling. With that I got up and went to find the others. I decided to find Norman first, so I could thank him for last night. It looked to be around eleven, so I went to the barn, since that's where Norman usually is at this time.

" Norman?" I loudly said, but not shouted into the barn. I saw him come from around the corner after a minuet or two. His eyes widened a little at the sight of me and he said,

" Jenny! Your awake! Do you feel okay!" He walked towards me. I now saw what Mrs. Green meant. He did seem very worried about me. Maybe we did like each other a little more than best friends.

"Yeah I feel a little better now" I replied with a smile, witch he returned. After a few seconds of silence I sighed and said,

" Norman about last night..." I got his attention, and he looked up " I just wanted to say thanks, for what you did. It was really sweat of you" He looked at me and blushed before he looked away. This made me smile a little. We definitely liked each other more than friends.

" T-hat's what friends are for right?" He asked nervously. He seemed to stutter a little at first, witch made me giggle a little.

" Still thanks anyway. You didn't have to do that" I said thanking him again. Before he could reply, I threw my arms around him, and held him tight, like I was afraid to let go. He didn't respond at first, but that was from shock, not from nerves.

When I pulled away, I looked straight into his icy blue eyes, and without thinking, I leaned up and placed my lips to his. His lips felt soft on mine as I kissed him, it felt great. I always thought what my first kiss would be like, and it was 10 times better than I imagined it to be. I pulled away after only a second , because I was scared that he wouldn't react. I looked straight into his eyes, and they where full of shock, as if to say _" I can't believe you just did that!" _I looked away upset, thinking I was wrong about out feelings for each other, but I was snapped back to reality, when I felt Norman's lips on mine again. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I thought for sure he didn't feel the same when he didn't react, but it looks like I was wrong.

It took me a second to react to him, but after a second I closed my eyes and responded to the kiss. It was soft and sweat, much like the first one, except this one lasted much longer. We both pulled away, breathing a little heavier than before. We both smiled brightly at each other, and we pulled each other into a tight hug. When we separated I grasped Norman's hand in my own and I said happily,

" Come on, let's go find the others!"


	7. A Nice DayOr Is It?

It had been a few days since I heard about my parents, and I was devastated at first but now...Now I feel really happy. This is because I have amazing friends who would do anything to make sure I was happy, but it was mostly to do with what happened between Norman and I in the barn, just thinking about it makes me smile. Norman and I where together now, but we thought it best if we kept it to ourself's for a while, and hopefully nobody would notice.

Everyone was on much better terms with the cousins now, Megsi even loaned Celia her best cloths, so hers wouldn't get ruined. We where all in our best cloths, since we where sort of celebrating. I was wearing my mothers old dress, it was hers when she was my age, and she gave it to me just before she left. ( Link On Profile!)

Mrs. Green had finally paid the tractor money, so to celebrate we are all going up the hill for a picnic...With ginger beer! Even Nanny McPhee and Mr and Mrs. Docherty came along!

Everyone was having a lot of fun, and Vincent decided to start a game of tag, but we soon caught him!

Mrs. Green got out the buns from the basket, and passed the plate to Celia, who volunteered to take it round. She went over to Nanny McPhee first, but she declined. They then started talking about Mr. Edelweiss, so me and Norman decided to join them. We both sat down behind Megsi and Celia, so I put my hand on top of Normans, since nobody would notice. We smiled at each other and started listening.

" What has he done to make you so angry?" Megsi asked curiously, as we sat down.

" He eats inappropriate substances like window putty!" She said angrily, whilst glaring daggers at the bird.

" Window putty? It doesn't sound so bad" I said, looking a little confused as to why it would make her so angry.

" It is when every single window pain in your house falls out!" She retorted. Guess I know why it made her angry now...I thought.

" That is quite bad..." Said Norman, looking at the huge bird.

" What are all your medals for Nanny McPhee?" Asked Celia, hoping to change the subject. Nanny McPhee took one last look at Mr. Edelweiss, and then turned her attention to her medals,

" Courage, Kindness, Resolve, Imagination, Enthusiasm, Basket Work, Compassion and Leaps Of Faith" The Compassion medal was my favourite, it had a dark blue sash, and a picture of two hands reaching out for each other on the medal. I was just about to say something, when Mrs. Green shouted out " Sandwiches!" We all ran to get one.

We all went back to playing afterwards. I went off with the girls for a while. Just as Mrs. Green was poring the ginger beer Mr. Phil decided to turn up.

" Children, it looks like Phil has a letter for us!" She shouted excitedly. Everyone ran over with big smiles. Norman grabbed my hand and made me follow. I knew how long they had been waiting to get a letter from their father and husband, but as Phil got closer, I saw that the letter was yellow...That was the colour of telegrams. This thought made me loose Normans hand, and the smile to fall from my face, I hope the letter wouldn't bring them bad news like it did for me.

" That's not a letter, its a telegram!" Mrs. Docherty said, confirming my suspicions.

" Well telegrams can't always be bad news, can they?" Asked Mrs. Green hopefully, but as Phil gat nearer, she started to frown. Phil looked like he had just been stabbed, as he handed the telegram to Mrs. Green. We waited patiently for her to read it.

" Oh" was all she said before she dropped to the ground. Norman picked up the letter and read out loud,

" Killed In Action" Their was no emotion in his voice. He started to walk away back to the farm, so I followed him, wanting to comfort him as much as I could.

**I know its bad but I really needed to update. I'm sorry it took so ling to update, but I've been so busy rehearsing for my theatre show, and I was their all weekend doing the show, and I was so tired on Monday, but it's over now, so hopefully I will be able to update more! ( I also had to add an extra medal lol) **


	8. I Can Feel It

I followed Norman all the way down to the barn. I could tell that he was trying very hard not to cry and to keep it all in, so I didn't attempt to talk to him, since I might accidentally upset him more. So I kept quiet until we made it to the barn.

Norman walked into the barn with a dreary look on his face. He sat on a bench with his back to me on the other side of the barn. I thought about saying something to him but decided against it. Instead I just went up and sat next to him. After a second of silence, I slowly reached my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't say or do anything to object, nor did he look at me, we just sat their in silence.

" Rotten luck" Said a voice, coming from the entrance of the barn. Me and Norman both turned to see who had spoken and say Cyril standing their with a sad expression. We watched as he walked further into the barn and over to Mr. Green's machine. Cyril started to compliment the machine, trying to be sympathetic but Norman interrupted him before he could go any further.

" He's not dead" He stated firmly, looking straight at Cyril. I sighed. I knew he was going to think like this, and why shouldn't he? It's only natural, I should know...I did it when I lost my parents.

I grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eye and spoke softly too him,

" Norman I know you think like that now, I did too but soon your mind will be taken off it by other things, Better things." I tried my best t give him a small smile, but I think he could tell it was forced.

" No I don't think, I know." He perused. " The Army must have gotten it wrong." I sighed again and squeezed his hand a little, hoping he would see sense.

" Norman, The Army don't get it wrong." Cyril slowly said, trying not to upset him more.

" No he's not dead. I know he's not... I can feel it." Said Norman after a short pause.

" How?" Me and Cyril asked at the same time. Norman looked at us both before he started to explain to us about his father being able to feel things in his bones and that he had the same feeling.

I remember Norman telling me stories about when his father had feelings in his bones and where able to help cows, or get ready for floods and things like that. I also remember him telling me that on every single one of those times...his father was right.

" all right." I breathed. They both looked at me and I continued. " I trust you." I took his hand again and smiled at him, this time however it was not forced. He gave me a small smile also.

" The question is..." Cyril piped up, " What are you going to do about it?" After a moment of silent thinking I put forward my thoughts.

" Well you need to find out where he is because if you don't then your mother..." I hesitated. I didn't want to say it because one I didn't want to think about what would happen and two, I just didn't feel like it was my place to say.

" Then she'll sell the farm." Supplied Norman. " How can we find him?" Continued Norman. Their was another moment of silent thinking before Cyril came forward with his idea.

" I know a way!" He suddenly said. My head snapped towards him.

" What!" I half said half yelled.

" Well my father he's..." He started but we all said the second part together in a moment of excitement " Very high up in the war office!" Me and Norman both smiled at Cyril thinking we had had a great idea.

" The only thing is is that he's in London!" Cyril said like he had been let down.

" How do we get their?" I asked.

" We can't ask my mother, we need to bring her proof that he is alive" Norman explained.

" Then who can help us?" Cyril asked a little worried. I looked down for a moment thinking that their was nobody that could help us, when suddenly...I got a thought. I lifted my head and looked a Norman, he looked back at me. Apparently we had both had the same idea. Their was only one person who could help us now: Nanny McPhee.

The three of us ran quickly out of the barn and started frantically searching for the nanny.

**I am so sorry for not updating. I just haven't been in the mood and on top of that I have had exams, and on top of that I have been doing backstage work for my theatre groups crap original musical that nobody wants to do UGGG! Again I'm sorry for not updating, I will try to do better in the future!**


End file.
